OfferThe Voice Within II
by Duda Amaral
Summary: Esta é uma continuação da songfic The Voice Within, em que Gina tem de confrontar sua familia pelo amor.REVIEWS!


**Offer-Allanis Morissette br **

OFERTA - Alanis Morissette

O sexto ano estava acabando para Gina. Aquele mesmo em que contou ao seu irmão do namoro com Draco Malfoy. Pensara que ele iria superar e logo sua vida seria completa e feliz. Mas Rony não superou e o que mantinha seu coração aceso era apenas Draco, já que nem Rony nem nenhum de seus amigos Grifinórios aceitavam o fato de ela estar com um Sonserino. A única pessoa que deu apoio à Gina foi Luna.

Who

Quem

Who am I to be blue?

Quem sou eu para me sentir triste?

Look at my family and fortune

Olhe para minha família e minha sorte

Look at my friends and my house

Olhe para meus amigos e minha casa

Quando desceu do vagão do expresso de Hogwarts e viu aquele monte de cabeças vermelhas reunidas, Gina lembrou-se da última conversa que teve com o irmão antes de ele parar de falar com ela.

- Por que? Por que você fez isso, Gina?

- Mas Rony, eu amo Draco...

- Olhe bem Gina, você tinha tudo: uma família maravilhosa, que nunca faltou contigo, amigos que te adoravam e disputavam sua companhia, uma casa para voltar nas férias. Olhe para o Harry que tem de morar de favor com os Dursleys! Você já nasceu sortuda; tinha tudo que qualquer um almejaria. Tinha de arranjar algum problema, não é?

Who

Quem

Who am I to feel deadend?

Quem sou eu para me sentir enfraquecida?

Who am I to feel spent?

Quem sou eu para me sentir esgotada?

Look at my health and my money

Olhe para minha saúde e dinheiro

Realmente ela tinha tudo antes de conhecer o verdadeiro amor. Antes de Draco, poderia até pensar ser a pessoa realizada que o irmão citou. Mas não era, porque havia um vazio dentro de si. E agora, apesar de ter todos os bens materiais e físicos, ter dinheiro para viver decentemente e saúde de ferro, sentia-se enfraquecida por tentar convencer o mundo que tinha o direito de amar.

And where?

E onde?

Where do I go to feel good?

Aonde eu vou para sentir-me bem?

Why do I still look outside me?

Por que continuo a olhar fora de mim?

When clearly I've seen it won't work

Quando claramente já vi que não vai funcionar

Na Toca, Gina não fazia as refeições com a família e procurava dormir até mais tarde. Ela mesma quase não se lembrava do som da sua própria voz, de tão pouco que falava. Então, no meio das férias, ela foi com a família para o Largo Grimmauld. A Ordem continuava a existir mesmo após o fim de Voldemort, derrotado por Harry no último ano. Continuava a fazer as tarefas domésticas com o grupo que não participava das reuniões, ou seja, com ela mesma, já que Rony, assim como Draco, tinha acabado Hogwarts. Sozinha como sempre, Gina teria de aprender a ser um pouco mais auto-suficiente, já que mesmo em Hogwarts, confrontaria a solidão.

Is it my calling to keep on when I'm unable?

É minha ambição continuar quando não sou capaz?

And is it my job to be selfless extraordinary?

É meu trabalho ser uma exímia altruísta?

And my generosity has been disabled

E minha generosidade foi interrompida

By this, my sense of duty to offer

Por isso, meu senso de dever de oferecer

Ela sempre gostou de ajudar. Sempre foi uma garota generosa, que oferecia tudo que tinha dentro de si para os outros. Ali estava se sentindo uma inútil. Todos ajudando nas reuniões, aconselhando, dando um ombro amigo, e tudo que ela podia fazer era esfregar uma janela quebrada. O trabalho dela naquela família era sempre oferecer e agora oferecia o que não tinha. Enfraquecida, achou que ali não era mais seu lugar.

And why?

E por quê?

Why do I feel so ungrateful?

Por que eu me sinto tão ingrata?

Me, who is far beyond survival

Eu, que estou muito além da sobrevivência

Me, who see life as an oyster

Eu que vejo a vida como uma ostra

E quando ia partir, pensou em como estava sendo ingrata. Como estava sendo egocêntrica. Como estava sendo algo que nunca sonhou ser. Ali naquela casa, estava vivendo, não no sentido de se emocionar, de sentir e de agir, apenas estava sobrevivendo. A vida ali era como uma ostra, a mantinha viva, mas a privava das alegrias do mundo lá fora. O que ela tinha de fazer era confrontar o que a machucava e reverter para o bem, não fugir para se fechar novamente em suas angústias.

Is it my calling to keep on when I'm unable?

É minha ambição continuar quando não sou capaz?

And is it my job to be selfless extraodinary?

É meu trabalho ser uma exímia altruísta?

And my generosity has been disabled

E minha generosidade foi interrompida

By this, my sense of duty to offer

Por isso, meu senso de dever de oferecer

No jantar, ela iria conversar com todos. Continuar, perseverar, mostrar que seria capaz. Eles teriam de aceitar. Gina já não podia viver com a indiferença, a mágoa e o ressentimento que a separava de sua família, assim como tinha certeza que não podia viver sem o cheiro, o beijo e o jeito de Draco Malfoy. Não poderia continuar naquela ambição destrutiva de que poderia viver como uma ilha.

And how?

E como?

How dare I rest on my laurels?

Como eu ouso descansar sobre meus louros?

How dare I ignore an outstretched hand?

Como eu ouso ignorar uma mão estendida?

How dare I ignore a third world country?

Como eu ouso ignorar um país de terceiro mundo?

Foi uma surpresa quando Gina apareceu para jantar com todos. Geralmente ela comia depois deles. Lá estavam os membros da Ordem, sua família e seus amigos. Estavam todos mudos. Quando Fred dirigiu a palavra a ela pedindo um pouco de sal, mesmo ele estando sério como a garota nunca tinha visto, foi interpretado como um sinal para ela começar a falar.

- Eu queria me explicar, já que eu sei que todos estão indiferentes comigo por causa do que contei ao Rony ano passado.

- Eu falei, Arthur, que não era verdade!! O que tinha naquela carta era só uma brincadeira boba do seu irmão, não é mesmo querida? Oh, Gina, você não sabe como foi horrível ter de te ignorar!! Desculpe! - falou Molly, sorrindo e ficando com os olhos cheios d'água.

- Não mamãe. O que Rony falou foi verdade. Eu estou namorando Draco Malfoy.

- Já chega!! Eu falei pro Rony, né Jorge, que eu ia espancar aquele pintinho loiro se a Gina confirmasse o que ele disse. - levantou Fred exaltado, seguido por Jorge

- Sente-se - falou Arthur com o tom de voz de um general – Continue - falou com um tom de voz mais amaciado.

- Como ia dizendo, eu amo aquele garoto e ele não é ruim! Eu consegui ver o lado bom dele, apesar de um pouco ranzinza e sarcástico. Ele é apenas mal compreendido.

- Oh-meu-deus, o santo injustiçado do Malfoy. Será que você esqueceu do que ele fez AOS NOSSOS AMIGOS E À NOSSA FAMILIA?! - disse Rony, que antes estivera calado de braços cruzados e agora estava mais vermelho que seu cabelo.

Is it my calling to keep on when I'm unable?

É minha ambição continuar quando não sou capaz?

And is it my job to be selfless extraodinary?

É meu trabalho ser uma exímia altruísta?

And my generosity has been disabled

E minha generosidade foi interrompida

By this my sense of duty to offer

Por isso, meu senso de dever de oferecer

Não podia ser dito que ela não tentou. Não era capaz de convencê-los. Havia falhado, sentia-se derrotada. Pior que isso, humilhada. Não sentia-se mais capaz de continuar.

- Gina, eu te entendo.

Isso fez Gina se dispersar dos seus pensamentos interiores e prestar atenção em Harry Potter. O garoto havia passado por um ano realmente difícil em seu 7° ano, quando finalmente derrotou Voldemort , ninguém soube como. Hermione e Rony estavam na enfermaria quando Harry resolveu tomar uma atitude e no dia seguinte ele chegou à Hogwarts totalmente ensangüentado, acabado, porém vivo; e só falou que Lord Voldemort havia sido derrotado; sem entrar em mais detalhes. Ninguém ficou sabendo o que realmente aconteceu.

- Malfoy não é mau. Ele está do nosso lado.

- Deus do céu, Harry, acho que Malfoy obrigou vocês a tomarem uma Poção do Amor e se apaixonarem por ele! - disse Rony.

- Lembram-se daquela noite em que eu cheguei acabado à Hogwarts? Pois bem, eu não contei os detalhes da luta por que Malfoy me pediu. Foi ele que me falou onde Voldemort estava. - as pessoas, apesar de Voldemort já ter sido destruído, ainda tremiam com a menção de seu nome - Ele foi treinado pelo próprio Voldemort para ser Comensal. Então, após ser todas as noites levado embora de Hogwarts através de uma chave de portal, Voldemort achou prudente dizer a Malfoy onde ficaria escondido, para assim que eu terminasse a escola me atacar. Mas Malfoy me avisou antes do esconderijo dele, e então tive tempo de arquitetar um plano e atacá-lo primeiro. Foi ele que me falou Rony, eu lembro de você ter perguntado como eu sabia onde Voldemort estava.

Who?

Quem?

Who am I to be woo?

Quem sou eu para me sentir triste?

- E por que ele fez isso? Aquela farmácia ambulante te odiava! - falou Jorge.

- E ainda me odeia. Ele fez isso por Gina. Não era dos planos dele me ajudar de maneira alguma. Para Malfoy, fazia pouca diferença se o bem ou o mal vencesse, mas mesmo que ele não tenha falado, ele fez isso porque ama Gina; e sentia como se estivesse destruindo a vida dela. Fez isso para provar a vocês que podia ser bom pra Gina, mesmo que não fosse bom pra vocês. E me pediu para só contar da participação dele quando houvesse realmente necessidade.

- Então acho que não há mais motivos para deixarmos de falar com Gina. Draco mostrou gostar realmente dela, imagino como deve ter sido difícil para ele desonrar a família - falou Arthur que até então, como Molly e a maioria à mesa, estivera quieto, escutando com atenção.

- Posso até falar com Gina, mas não é por isso que vou ficar amiguinho do Malfoy - falou Fred.

- Nem eu quero isso.Só quero que vocês entendam que eu o amo.

- Tudo bem, mas nem venha falar do Malfoy perto de mim, afinal, ele é um Malfoy! - disse Rony, fazendo uma careta.

- Então vão voltar a falar comigo?

- Mas é claro, todos somos sua família!! - falou Molly Weasley e depois do jantar ela e todos os membros da Ordem ali presentes, foram dar um abraço grupal em Gina.

Então a garota viu que não tinha mais nenhum motivo para ficar triste.

**FIM**


End file.
